bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Kuchiki (Seireitou)
:"Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) is the Captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13, as well as the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan. His lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Appearance .]] Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki family. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. Seventeen months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, Byakuya wears hairpieces at the back of his head, but it is noted that these hairpieces are not kenseikan. He wears a variation of the Captain haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. The white scarf is no longer part of his attire. Personality Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Due in part to his status in Soul Society, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Byakuya is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him. After the events of the Aizen incident, he admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, as well as more protective, of his adoptive sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but he does not like sweets. Similar to Sōsuke Aizen, he excels in calligraphy. He, apparently, is very fond of calligraphy, being the representative or possibly president of the Calligraphy Society. As astonishing as it may seem, Byakuya seems to have a comedic side, as he not only attends the lieutenant's meeting when Renji's absent, but also implies that he attends the meetings of the Shinigami Women's Association when Rukia's absent. As he puts it, "part of a captain's responsibilities is to make sure the lieutenant's responsibilities are taken care of," to which Renji asks if goes to Rukia's meetings, which is only responded by a smile similar to that of Gin Ichimaru's. He also once jokingly remarks that he uses Senbonzakura to cut his hair. In one of the omake chapters, Byakuya claims that life in general is not supposed to be entertaining, and even makes up an idea for a game that is not really meant to be amusing. Having descended from noble stock, Byakuya is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he seems to view Ichigo Kurosaki in disdain for always referring to him improperly, although he has never said anything to him to change that. Ichigo seems to be the only one to refer to Byakuya very informally (even his wife referred to him as "Byakuya-sama") so far, with the exception of Yachiru, who refers to Byakuya by the nicknames "Bya-kun" or "Byakushi." He once calls Ichigo to his mansion in order to have a talk with the young substitute Shinigami, but they were interrupted by Yachiru's appearance, who asked Ichigo to follow her elsewhere. After Ichigo's disappearance, it is revealed that Byakuya wanted Ichigo to refer to him properly, and to stop calling him by only his first name. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name, Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya has shown open disdain for those who have been disgraced or who he finds to be annoying or overconfident. This is shown when he uses unnecessary force against Ganju Shiba, who was little to no threat to him, just because he was a member of the formerly noble Shiba family. He also shows that he bears a grudge toward Yoruichi Shihōin for being better then him at Shunpo as well as annoying him by constantly rubbing his face in it, with this particular grudge spanning 110 years. This goes even as far as him even disliking having to use techniques taught to him by Yoruichi. In some golden cups, he sees his house had been altered by some tunnels, which are revealed to be Yachiru Kusajishi's handiwork. In one of them, he discovered that Yachiru, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, Soifon, and Yoruichi were having a tea party in his house, without his knowledge (his face is not shown when he sees the room's interior). Later, when he tries to board up the secret door, Yachiru reveals another to Byakuya's intense surprise, and his face is shown with dismay. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Master Tactician: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining several major injuries, Byakuya was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave. During his fight with the 7th Espada, Byakuya's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if he was unaffected. Innate Abilities Advanced Kidō Master Kidō Master: Byakuya has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He even uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder. Zanjutsu Master Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Byakuya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Hakuda Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Byakuya has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. In the anime, Byakuya was able to effortlessly knock out several Shinigami guards stealthily with a single strike each. Hohō Master Flash Step Master: Byakuya is probably best known for his usage of Flash steps. Although having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin. Zanpakutō Senbonzakura (千本桜, "Thousand Cherry Blossoms"; a reference to Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura) is the name of Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Its sealed state is like that of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a light blue handle and white sheathe. It is triggered by the command "Scatter" (散れ, chire). Once the command is spoken, the blade of Byakuya's Zanpakutō separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. In doing so, the feat is almost beautiful to witness; as if the fragments truly were cherry blossoms escaping into the wind. The release can be negated before it completes, such as when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release is allowed to complete itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered nigh unstoppable. Rukia Kuchiki was no stranger to this, as she screamed out loud to Ichigo to run far away after Byakuya had successfully released Senbonzakura's Shikai form. When the blade's Shikai is released, those who are not trained in combat against one of Captain-class prowess, a sense of dread and fear is shown to typically overcome them to the point of rendering them speechless. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. One can attribute its scattering of blade fragments to be linked to that of Senbonzakura's spirit, whose personality reveals itself to be rather scatter-brained at times in a comical fashion, mimicking its ability. Pure offensive annihilation. That is the only phrase that properly expresses the nature of Senbonzakura's power in Byakuya's hands. Once its Shikai initiates, the thousand-some blade fragments scatter to appear like that of cherry blossoms falling from the trees. In most cases, the Zanpakutō is considered to be a unique melee-type, used solely for the purpose of overwhelming the opponent with innumerable blade fragments. The blades may attack individually, charge at an opponent altogether by moving as a large wave, and even attack in groups of blade fragment streams (which is best for multiple targets); ideally, Senbonzakura can arrange its blades in any manner that is within the limits of Byakuya's imagination, allowing for an almost infinite amount of battle formations. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments for the purpose of being able to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. However, this is commonly just for show. In almost every case, Senbonzakura's blade fragments are controlled mentally. Byakuya requires no form of movement or physical direction in order for the blades to attack the target. Despite this, there happens to be some situations in which Senbonzakura can move its own blades through its very own will without the need for Byakuya's directions, so that the latter may free up his mind to attack with other means such as Kidō while the Zanpakutō continues its overwhelming assault upon the target. During his second battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed in the latter's Bankai state. It is unknown just how fast the blade fragments are capable of moving when directed by Byakuya's physical motions, considering Senbonzakura on its own can move at a speed like that of lightning. It is theorized that the blades can be sped up to a point where it can rival the speeds of Gin Ichimaru's own Zanpakutō, which was once believed to be the "fastest Zanpakutō". Whilst fighting with Senbonzakura, Byakuya is shown to rarely engage in any form of movement, attacking with the blade fragments from a single location. However, this is only the case against weaker opponents. To those foes that require far more effort in vanquishing, Byakuya is capable of combining Senbonzakura's movements together with his own movements, allowing him to keep his enemies on their toes and forcing a window of opportunity to arise during the fight, ending with Byakuya completely obliterating the opponent in a torrent of the blade fragments. This is shown to be most employed by having Senbonzakura's blade surround Byakuya's body and to move along with him, allowing for Byakuya to shred through any obstacle that stands before him, even if it should be an opponent of considerable power. It has also been shown that Byakuya commonly mixes Hadō spells with Senbonzakura's blades during battle. He imbued Shakkahō within several of the fragments, sending them off like a shower of flame-covered meteorites, aimed to destroy the target. However, ironically enough, the most devastating mixture-of-techniques tactic with Kidō that Byakuya seems to favor is to use Kyokkō to hide the blade fragments from view. It is a truly frightening strategy in that it allows Byakuya to crush all opposition before him before any opponent would even be able to comprehend what had occured. In other words, Byakuya can shred a target to smithereens without any witness being able to understand what had happened, which also allows Byakuya to attack an opponent without them being able to predict where the blades will strike and in what formation they will be arranged, making it nigh impossible to defend against it. In another approach, Byakuya reveals that he hides the blades of Senbonzakura in his Kidō spells in order to layer a secondary offensive measure to the spell's destructive capabilities. Therefore, if the opponent should be capable of blocking and/or dodging the initially-cast spell, the blades of the Zanpakutō would be in a position to ambush the target. Despite its devastating power, Senbonzakura's powers can also be used for defensive purposes. Byakuya himself had claimed that "the best defense is a good offense", its ability to scatter and surround Byakuya while also aiming to crush the opponent with immense force being reflected of this principle. Senbonzakura appears to be capable of defending against many degrees of offense, of both physical and spiritual composition, whilst retaining no damage as a result. Against Jin Kariya, Byakuya's Shikai moved quickly to block a massive bolt of electricity that Jin had directed toward the Seireitei, allowing one to infer that even without directing the blades by hand, Senbonzakura can move at a speed nearly rivaling that of lightning. While fighting Ichigo in their second fight, the blades of Senbonzakura were revealed to be parried by Ichigo's own Bankai form, but none of them appeared to be broken by the force of Ichigo's blade, which is, in its own right, a strong and well-fortified sword. In his fight with Shūkurō Tsukishima, Byakuya was able to block the human's sword swing without even facing the latter. His blades had acted of their own accord to protect their master from the attack. Through training, Byakuya found many alternate ways to utilize Senbonzakura for defense. He could arrange the blade fragments in a large wall that would defend against large-scale assaults. However, it ideally would only protect him from "hard-style" attacks, such as Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Subsequently, he could form cages to protect allies while also forming a whirlpool of blades from allowing an enemy to move any further from their position. In addition, he could protect himself and others against more "soft-style" techniques, like that of Haien, by employing a "mobile defense" that causes the blades to retain a more shredding-like manner while in their wall/shield formation. Just as he combines destructive spells with Senbonzakura, he does the same with Bakudō spells in order to employ defensive and/or restrictive measures. One such significant tactic he would utilize is to imbue Geki into the fragments. The purpose of this would be to allow Senbonzakura to strike an opponent and induce complete paralysis, in direct proportion to how many blades have cut the opponent. In order to fend off illusionary attacks in which Byakuya himself is unable to visualize the assault, he imbues Noren Mekuri into the blade fragments and allows them to surround him in a whirlpool so that even if Byakuya cannot find the opponent, the blades will protect him because they will not fall for any form of hypnosis. While this provides a helpful defense, it can also be directed toward offensive measures. However, even though this is a power that resides within Byakuya's own soul, it is a double-edged sword by nature. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Hurtless Area" (無傷圏, mushōken; literally "woundless zone") where it does not cut anything within eighty-five centimeters of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. When a situation arises that Byakuya must allow Senbonzakura to enter this acclaimed zone of self-protection, it can be noted that his fighting style is no longer one of finesse, but starts to descend into a more brutal form of fighting. Byakuya himself had stated to Tsukishima, after defeating him with Fumeihana, that he had originally followed a belief that fighting was an act of metriculous planning and strategy, but he soon came to the understanding that relying on the more primal instincts is sometimes far more useful. However, despite this newly-arisen paradigm, Byakuya prefers to not allow himself to descend into that form of combat. *'Keisakura' (さくらホイップ, "Cherry Blossoms Whip"): Used commonly when Senbonzakura is first released into its Shikai form, Byakuya can use the hilt as a base for the blades to form a massive whip of cherry blossom blades which can be utilized by Byakuya as a whip-like weapon instead of spreading outwards, offering Byakuya a new weapon that he may use against particular opponents. Because they are formed by Byakuya's small scattered blades, they cut whatever they whip, as if they were a sword. Due to the resemblance it holds toward Renji Abarai's own Zanpakutō, he prefers not to use the technique. In fact, it appears that he only uses the ability in order to fend off opponents at close range or to face them in a sparring-like manner for training purposes. *'Fumeihana' (不明花, "Hidden Flower"): In his fight against Tsukishima, Byakuya was beginning to realize that the method at which Senbonzakura was being used was not going to work, due to Tsukishima knowing how Byakuya normally fights with the Zanpakutō. Therefore, an entirely new tactic would be needed to fend off Tsukishima's continuous attacks. Fumeihana is a technique that allows several blades from Senbonzakura's Shikai to be highly compressed and hidden within Byakuya's hand, which is balled up into a tightly closed fist. He then aims his fist for the target, giving them the false impression that he will employ a Kidō spell. However, in reality, once the opponent is in close enough proximity, Byakuya opens his fist and allows the compressed blades to regain their form and shoot outwards in an intense torrent of blade fragments that punch a huge hole through anything that stands before the attack. However, it appears to damage Byakuya's hand by a proportional amount in regards to how long he holds onto the blades, therefore making the Fumeihana technique a last resort. constructs.]] *'Shizuka Mekkyaku' (静か滅却, "Quiet Annihilation"): Under Construction Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): To almost every foe that witnesses it, the Bankai of Senbonzakura is the last thing they see before their demise. Very few are awarded the right to see it by Byakuya, even less make it through the fight alive after confronting it. In order to activate it, Byakuya needs to drop his sword straight down. Similar to that of his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase "Scatter". The sword phases into the ground as though it were a pool of water as energy ripples expand outward, turning the surrounding area dark. Within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. Hopelessness. This is the feeling that runs down the spine of those that witness the power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. In comparison to his Shikai, the difference is as vast as heaven and earth. One must think of Senbonzakura like this. A relentless barrage, from every direction, by billions of blades attacking simultaneously. Even against powers of considerable degrees, broad and clumsy movements can not hope to ever evade the nimble assault of this Zanpakutō. It is simply breathtaking as to how massive a form the blades take in the Bankai release, which resemble that of a tsunami wave, crashing down on all those who are within the vicinity. Byakuya called them an infinite amount of blades that prompt those who stand before it to do nothing but watch as the blades sweep them away from this world, stating this just following his effortless victory over Renji Abarai. While it can be said that the Bankai is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai, Byakuya would retort otherwise. The true power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is that it turns all of Byakuya's spiritual energy and pressure into its blades. In essence, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi can continuously become even greater in numbers as Byakuya designates more of his very power into its formation, even should existing blades be struck down; which is why damage to the Bankai, which would be considered irreparable, has never been outright noticed by those that have witnessed it multiple times. This is why the Bankai is described as "a thousand blades that rise, only for an infinite more blades to follow", as it refers to Byakuya being able to create as many blades from his spiritual power as he sees fit. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Despite the devastating might that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's standard form possesses, the greatest power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is to assign an arrangement to the infinite blades. In other words, Byakuya's Bankai can achieve several unique forms that each serve a distinct purpose, done so by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form that the Bankai achieves presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are typically activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai. *'Senkei' (殲景, Slaughterscape): The true form of Senbonzakura is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. During their second fight, Byakuya claimed that Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability. *'Gōkei' (吭景, "Mawscape"): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself had to use Shunpō to escape the destruction. *'Shūkei: Hakuteiken' (終景: 白帝剣, "Endscape: White Emperor Sword"): This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "white emperor sword"). Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. The wings are capable of being used for flight. Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. *'San'ō' (散桜, "Cherry Flowers Scattering"): Not Yet Revealed *'Saigo no Rakkazakura' (最後の落下桜, "Last of the Falling Cherry Blossoms"): Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (About Renji Abarai) "I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason that he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him somewhere else." * (To Renji) "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks." * (After striking with his Bankai) "Be proud, as someone who, after being struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body." * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end. However, when you were sentenced to death, I was dumbfounded. The oath to my parents to follow and defend the rules, or the promise to Hisana to protect her sister. Which one should I keep? Kurosaki Ichigo, you have my gratitude. Rukia, I am sorry." * (To Jin Kariya) "Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down." * (To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level." * (To Zommari) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not overestimate yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. There is none amongst the Captains of the Gotei 13 to whom the aid of one such as yourself could be considered significant." * (To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Absolutely not. Dealing the final blow is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself." * (To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of Shinigami." * (To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one." * (To Tsukishima) "I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Debt or not, I feel no remorse in cutting you down." * (Regarding the Stern Ritter) "There is no need for "wait and see" in this situation, Renji. These individuals are planning to mercilessly destroy Soul Society. They are clearly enemies. Therefore... crush them with all your might." * (Regarding Äs Nödt's ability) "Fear? Ridiculous. There is no battle in which fear does not exist. But I have overcome it countless times, every time I survived a life or death crisis. I have never supressed any sort of fear. I have accepted fear through battle... pounded it down, and acquired the power to continue forward." * "Don't worry. I wouldn't put an end to you unless you were a criminal. You are just a punk brainlessly indulging in battles. Not even worth killing." Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Byakuya Kuchiki, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. In addition, some parts of this page's content is derived from Bleach Wikia. This text is available for use under the GNU Free Documentation License. His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Giovanni Mirabassi's "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps." Category:Character